


Be Mine, Babette

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure
Genre: Ann be like: is baby, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Handmade Presents, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, andy is a great wingman/brother, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Ann realizes that Valentines day is coming up, and she decides to do something extra special for Babette's first Valentines with them all.
Relationships: Raggedy Ann/ Babette
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Be Mine, Babette

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an old raggedy ann valentine and I was inspired. I need to work on my trolls fics why am I doing this to myself.

"C'mon, Raggedy Ann! You can help me make Valentine's cards for my class!"

Ann was plopped down in the kitchen chair and Marcella placed a big box of craft supplies in front of her. Ann couldn't say anything while Marcella was around, but inside, she was very curious and excited for what they were gonna do.

Marcella picked out a piece of red construction paper and started cutting out a heart, telling Ann, "It's Valentines Day this week, so everyone in my class makes each other valentines to let each other know how much they care!"

Ann liked the sound of that. Showing your friends how much you love them? That was her kind of activity!

"Plus," Marcella added, gluing down some paper lace, "if you really want to, you can make an extra special one for your favorite person! This one's for my best friend, so I'm putting lots and lots of glitter on it!" She sprinkled some glitter on top to accentuate her point.

The idea of giving a special someone an extra special valentine made Ann's little candy heart skip a beat. She knew exactly who was deserving of an extra special card more than anyone else, though she was hesitant to say it aloud, and not just because Marcella was present.

In the meantime though, she was content to watch Marcella be creative and create cards for her friends. Who knows, maybe she'd get some good ideas for her own valentines.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann was unceremoniously tossed into the playroom before Marcella ran back downstairs to get ready for dinner.

The other toys came up around her.

"Welcome back, Ann!" Grandpa greeted, "What did you and Marcella do today?

"Oh, it was wonderful! Marcella was making Valentines for her classmates!" Ann said excitedly.

"What's a valentine?" Barney Beanbag asked.

Ann stooped down and explained, "It's a heart shaped card you give to the people you care about, like friends and family. It lets them know how much you love them and appreciate them!"

"Aww, thats real sweet, 'innit?" Topsy cried, flopping around on the floor.

"Sounds like you two had a real grand ol' time," Maxi-Fixit remarked. "We know you love to do arts n' crafts with Marcella."

"I sure do!" Ann agreed.

As the other toys went back to what they were doing before, Andy approached Ann and crossed his arms. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"What??? No....." Ann said unconvincingly, avoiding eye contact.

"You're gonna make a valentine for Babette?"

"Not just for Babette! I want to make valentines for everyone!"

Andy was undeterred. "but especially for Babette though?"

Ann blushed, somehow. "She's just so pretty, Andrew-"

"Ugh, here we go again," Andy groaned.

"- and she's kind and she's brave," Ann continued wistfully, "and I just want to make her feel more welcome in the playroom."

"She's lived here for a few months now, Annie, I think she feels pretty welcome. Just tell her you like her already!

Ann stared at her feet. "You know it's not that easy. I mean, who knows if she even feels the same way about me-"

"She does. It's not subtle. Neither of you are."

"-why, I'm just a silly little rag dolly," Ann continued, ignoring Andy's comment entirely, "how could someone as beautiful and wonderful have feelings like that for someone as simple as me?"

Andy sighed. He'd heard her go on this specific rant too many times to count, but it was so silly, because he _knew_ Babette liked her back, and that she thought she was the coolest toy in the playroom, regardless of her insecurities. It was getting kind of ridiculous at this point.

Still, he placed a supportive hand on his sister's shoulder and said. "You have nothing to worry about, sis, but if it really worries you, maybe you could tell her through a valentine?"

Ann's face lit up. "That's a fantastic idea!" She exclaimed. "I was going to make everyone valentines anyway-"

"Of course you were." 

"-and I can make sure to give Babette's a little extra sparkle, just to let her know how much she means to me!"

"When is Valentine's Day anyway?"

"It's on the 14th!"

Andy glanced up towards the calendar Marcella had tacked up on the wall. "Isn't that tomorrow?"

Ann didn't say anything, but the look of fear on her face told him everything he needed to know.

Andy smirked and said, "Guess you'd better get cracking on those Valentines, huh?"

She didn't answer, but rather raced her way over way over to Marcella's kraft drawer. She needed to bring in the big guns for this one.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann sighed as she wiped the nonexistent sweat from her forehead.

It was late, very late, and all the other toys had gone to sleep. They didn't really need to sleep all that much, but did find it pretty relaxing after a long day of playing. Plus, Marcella had given them all little beds and pajamas that she'd sometimes tuck them in into, so it was like they might as well. 

Ann had set up her little kraft station up by the window, the moon leaking in her only source of light. She was surrounded by various scraps of paper and lace, with bits of glitter and glue smeared across her. She looked out at the paper heart in front of her, ignoring the small pile of other valentines she'd finished.

She was so enraptured in this one card that she didn't even notice the set of footsteps approaching her.

"Annie?" A groggy voice asked, scaring Ann half to death. 

She turned to find a very sleepy Andy standing there, rubbing his little button eyes and wearing a pair of Care Bear pajamas Marcella had gotten from a Build a Bear. 

He looked at her blankly and asked, "Wha.... What are you doing?" 

Ann looked at her work in front of her and replied, "Nothing......"

"Are you still working on those valentines?"

"....Maybeeeeee......."

Andy groaned, "Ann, it's like 3 in the morning, just go to bed already."

"I can't go to bed yet!" She protested, though she really was quite exhausted. "I still need to finish Babette's valentine!!"

"You can always finish it in the morning though...."

"But what if I don't have enough time to finish it? I can't just give Babette a half-finished card! That's just unthinkable!"

"I'm sure she'd understand-"

"But it needs to be perfect, Andrew!" Ann interrupted, looking distraught. "I need her to know how important she is to me! I can't mess this up!"

Andy looked at his sister, and even in his exhausted state, he could tell that she was really stressing herself out about this. So he sighed, walked over, and sat down beside his sister. He gently slipped the valentine out from beneath her hands, and in her weariness she barely noticed.

He flipped open the card and picked up a pencil, asking with a yawn, "What do you want Babette to know? Like, specifically."

Ann thought for a moment before she started, "She's.... she's the most beautiful toy I've ever seen in my whole life."

Andy nodded and scribbled than inside the card. "Uh-huh..."

"A-And she's really nice, and so brave, braver than I could ever dream to be."

"Go on..."

"And she smells really nice."

"Okay, maybe not that last one," Andy pointed out, stopping his writing. " But like, more than anything else, what do you want Babette to know?"

Ann looked away, blushing. "I want her to know that, uh.... that I, um... I love her, a-and I want her to know that she's the most important person in the world the me. O-Other than you, of course." She added, not wanting to offend her brother.

Andy smiled softly at that. "I think that's real sweet, Annie," he said softly, writing it down on the inside of her card and giving it back to her. "But I still think you should wait until morning to finish it. There will be plenty of time to finish it once you wake up, I promise. 

Ann sighed, "Okay, I guess." 

She allowed Andy to gently take her by the hand, pull her to her feet, and lead her across the playroom to their beds.

She plopped into her bed, on top of the blankets and everything, falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

Andy held back a snort of laughter at the sight, taking an extra blanket off his own bed and draping it over his sister before climbing into his bed and going back to sleep. 

_What would she do without me?_ he thought as he drifted off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Babette woke up the next morning from her doll house with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head. It was time for another day of adventure in the playroom, though something in the air felt.... _different_. Not necessarily a bad different, though, but definitely unusual.

She got ready as usual: checking her appearance in the vanity mirror, fixing any stray hairs with her hands, making sure she was ready to be viewed by the others. And then she opened the doors to her balcony.

As she stepped out, she noticed something, or rather, someone, standing in front of the balcony: a very shy Raggedy Ann, holding something behind her back and fidgeting with her bloomers with her feet.

"H-Hi, Babette," She called up nervously.

"Good morning, Ann," Babette greeted down to her with a warm smile and a wave. "What are you up to on this fine day?"

Ann gulped and fidgeted with here feet a bit more as she stammered, "It's, uh, It's Valentines Day, um, and I, uh, I have a valentine for you."

Babette quirked up an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh," Ann confirmed with a nod. 

She slowly approached the balcony and held up a heart shaped card, surrounded by paper lace and covered in red glitter, for Babette to take. It was at this moment Babette noticed that she was covered in patches of dried glue and glitter all oveer her.

Babette reached down and took the card from her, but before she could thank her, Ann mumbled, "Okay, bye!" before running off to the other side of the play room. Andy popped out from behind the rocking chair and called after her, "Hey! That wasn't a part of the plan! Come back here, Annie!"

Pausing to in an attempt to process the scene that had just unfolded in front of her, Babette looked down at the card.

It was simple, really, little more than red construction paper, paper lace, and glitter, but there was a little poem on the front in white paint that read:

_I may be made of rags and stuffin',_   
_But I'm for you, and that's no bluffin'._   
_Be my valentine?_

She opened the card, hyperaware of the fluttering in her porcelain heart.

As she read the message on the inside, an ecstatic grin slowly grew on her face.

She set the card down gently on the balcony before hopping over the railing and onto the floor, landing with elegance and grace before running off in the direction Ann had escaped to.

She passed by the bookshelf, then paused at the sound of voices nearby. She slowly peeked around the corner of the bookshelf, careful not to be spotted.

Ann was squatting down with her head in her hands and Andy was patting her back supportively.

"But what if she hates it so much that she never wants to see me again?" She was saying.

Andy scoffed, "I think you're underestimating how much she cares about you, Annie."

"Oh, but what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"You can't just keep worrying about what might happen, Ann, you need to talk to her!" 

Andy caught Babette's eye and she raised a finger to her lips. 

He grinned. He gave one last pat to Ann's back and turned to leave, saying, "You're never gonna know how she feels if you don't ask first."

As he passed bye Babette, he murmured, "You better treat her right or I swear," and then he was gone.

Ann turned to see where Andy was off to and jumped at the sight of Babette.

"H-Hi," she managed to squeak out.

"Hi," Babette greeted back, taking a few nervous steps towards her.

Ann looked away anxiously, fidgeting with her skirt as she asked, "So, uh, did you read the card?"

Babette nodded. "Yes, I did."

"A-and, uh, what did you think of it?" She seemed almost afraid of what Babette might respond with, refusing to make any sort of eye contact.

Babette smiled and placed one of her delicate hands across Ann's cheek, gently tilting her head to face her. 

"I thought it was very sweet," she told her, "and I feel the same way about you."

Ann seemed astounded at the idea of her affections being returned. "R-Really?"

"Of course. You are one of the kindest, caring, most beautiful dolls I have ever met in my entire life, Raggedy Ann." 

Ann blushed, taking Babette's free hand in her own. "In that case," she said hesitantly, "may I kiss you?"

Babette grinned. "Oh, Annie, I thought you'd never ask."

Ann nervously leaned in and pressed her lips to Babette's.

It wasn't a long kiss, and it was rather strange, with Ann's fabric mouth and Babette's porcelain mouth, but it filled both dolls with pure ecstasy. They stood there for a moment, feeling the warmth from each other's lips spread through out their whole body before Ann pulled away and buried her face in Babette's chest nervously. 

"I love you, Babette," she mumbled quietly.

Babette smiled mischievously and picked Ann up, holding the rag doll in her arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

"I love you too, Raggedy Ann," she said, reveling in the cute embarrassed look on Ann's face. "Now, let's go celebrate Valentine's Day with the rest of our friends, yes?"

Ann nodded, a small smile growing on her face. "Y-Yes!"

And so, Babette carried Ann all the way back to the rest of the playroom. And even after she put her down and they played and hung out with the rest of the toys, their hands remained clasped for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote this instead of doing homework/working on my other fics. I'm gonna do that homework now. See y'all next time lol
> 
> -CC


End file.
